Mission Marvel
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Added Luna to Mission Marvel!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to: Mission Marvel! This is after "why"**

* * *

Ferb's POV

We were all in space, having fun. We were surfing asteroids on our boards that we were able to "trick out" as Luna put it. Once Baljeet needed to go to the bathroom, we went back to the spacestation, then, after speaking with Irving(Oh no! Irving has escaped! Demons, find him CAPTURE him!) we went back to Earth. We didn't know about Doof's last actual "evil" inator's drain of Spiderman's, Iron Man's, Thor's, and Hulk's powers.

Soon, Mom told us of her walking tour of the Tri-state area, and put Candace in charge. Perry had also came back from his very last fight with Doof.

* * *

"Ferb, are you expecting someone?" Phineas asked me as I opened the door, only for us to see 4 of the world's superheroes.

"Not them." I answered.

* * *

"Aren't you a little young to be stealing Superhero's superpowers?" Spiderman asked us.

"Yes, we would be, Spiderman," Phineas started.

"If we actually did it. But, like Phin said, I don't think it was us that took them." Luna finished.

"You can't see it, but I have a rather severe look of dissapointment on my face." Iron Man said sternly.

"This'll turn that tin frown upside down." Isabella said, helping Iron Man drink a juice box.

"Juice in a box? We have nothing like this in Asgard." Thor said, studying his juice box.

"Straw... cannot... penetrate..." Hulk growled, trying to put the straw in the juice box.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm blue ocean. I'll take care of that, buddy." Spiderman said as he put the straw in the juice box.

"Thank you Isabella." Iron man said as Isabella took the juice box away from him, as it was empty, "But the power syphoning ray originated in the Tri-state are and I was thinking you guys would know something about it, since it BOUNCED off YOUR space station."

"Are you sure that it was our's?" Phineas asked.

"It was shaped like your head." Hulk answered.

"Well, that sounds like our's." Luna mused.

"But we don't know anything about a power syphoning ray." Phineas added.

"I was afraid of that. The first thing we need to do is get our powers back." Iron man told us.

"Ferb, Luna, I know what we're going to do-" Phineas said, but he was cut off by Candace, who I tuned out until she noticed the heroes in our kitchen.

"Heroes... in... our... kitchen..." she managed.

"S'up" SpiderMan greeted, his juice box in his hand. Then, Candace lead the shocked Candace out of the kitchen to lay down.

"Hey, where's Perry? He's usually only gone once a day." Luna mused, looking around for Perry.

"What do you mean?" Spiderman asked.

"Sorry, Spiderman. We can't tell you. You'll have to find out yourself." Phineas said.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman... and Hulk: allow me to unveal out secret hideout for emergency defense." Phineas exclaimed.

"Or S.H.E.D. for short." Luna added.

"I think we're gonna need something a bit... bigger." Iron man told us.

"Oh, the rusted exterior is a facade." Phineas started.

"Just wait 'til you see the inside." Luna smiled.

* * *

"Wow... you guys are GOOD." Iron man exclaimed.

"Just a little British Sci-Fi technology." I claimed.

"Iron man, it looks like someone raided your armory." Hulk said, looking at the Beak and the Feather.

"Oh, you like that? Those are the Beak and Feather suit mark 3." Phineas said, walking to them.

"We're still working on waterproofing, so we can't take it out in the rain yet." Luna sighed.

"You know, Stark industries offer summer internships." Iron Man told us.

"Thanks." Phineas started.

"But, this summer's pretty packed." Luna finished.

"Apparently." Iron Man said. Then, Phineas and I gave everyone their S.H.E.D. ID's. (Spidey: OOH! they're laminated!) And Candace tried to get the heroes to read her fanfiction. (THE ONLY FANFICTION THEY'RE READ IS THIS ONE! GOT IT!) And we started to work on the Power Restorative Machine.

* * *

Once we were done, all I had to do was plug in the Power cell so each power would go to their owners, but Candace pushed the button too early. The hero's powers were switched, and soon, we saw that the villains were terroizing the mall, and I could vaguely see Doof, but Phineas had gotten angry at Candace and made her leave, and Phineas, Luna, and I took the Beak and Feather.

* * *

I'd rather not get too much into the battle, but to sum it up, we got our butts kicked, and Perry ended up saving us.

* * *

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace were trying to fix the machine when we got back, first Hulk's, but Candace accendentilly Hulkified Baljeet. And...

Phineas yelled at Candace, avoking her S.H.E.D. card, and soon after, Isabella left.

* * *

"Phin, you were a bit too harsh on Candace." Luna told Phineas as they worked on the Beak and Feather.

"This is too important, Luna! No more setbacks." Phineas ordered.

"But that's no reason to treat Candace like that!" Luna yelled. And... Luna and Phineas, two people with one of the biggest bonds ever known...

argued.

I watched them helplessly, but Luna ended up stomping away from S.H.E.D., which brought tears to my eyes. She was crying as well.

* * *

With the Rejected girls

All of the rejected girls were sitting in Candace's room, depressed.

We're only trying to help

_Isabella: well, it's all about the boys, playin' with their macho toys. And they're makin' so much noise, I didn't really want to shout._

_Candace: My presence felt like an intrusion, causin' way too much confusion._

_Luna&Candace: Now, we've been sent into Seclusion. We've been banished and cast out. _

_All girls: I'm not tryin' to place the blame, but I'm feeling just the same. That we could be, yes we should be, in the game._

_Our spirit's feelin' dauted. We're not sure we're all that wanted. Though we're acting nonchalant it's clear, we're starting to doubt ourselves. Don't want to sound too stoic, we don't feel all that herioc. No matter what we do, we blow it. And we're only tryin to help_

_Only trying to help.  
Only trying to help._

_Candace: Only trying to help.  
Only trying to help.  
Only trying to help.  
Only trying to help._

_Isabella&Luna__: I'm only trying to help.  
I'm only trying to help out.  
I'm only trying to help now.  
I'm only..._

_Isabella: tryin' to help, Phineas._

* * *

Soon, the three girls re-entered S.H.E.D. All Luna did was be as quiet as Ferb, and walked over to the almost-fixed feather suit. The suit was the color of the moon, with metal wings with rockets on them, a compartment to put her fan, a raven-shaped helmet, and the rest looked like the Beak.

* * *

"Well, we have Baljeet(Hulkjeet!) Sorry, apparently he likes to be called Hulkjeet, and we have two types of birds." Iron man said. Apparently, Luna had decided to help Phineas instead of being angry at him.

"Don't forget Agent P!" she yelled, seeing Perry. And, soon, they saw Doof, shooting waffles from his balcony, which earned two

"Woo! way to go, dad!" from Luna and Phineas.

"He's your dad?" Red Skull and Iron Man asked at the same time.

"Yes, yes he is." Luna said, getting her fan out, starting the battle.

* * *

Soon, the Space Station fell to Earth, and Candace and Isabella gave the powers back to the heroes, and Luna and Perry stayed with the heroes.

* * *

Ferb's POV

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet." I exclaimed, seeing my sister and pet with the heroes. As the next round began, Phineas had fun cheering on the heroes before he turned to Candace and apologized to her. And, like normal, Candace tried to bust us again, but the entire scene, even the Feather suit off Luna, dissapeared. Doof again.

* * *

"Here's my direct line, Ferb. Next summer, internship. It'll be fun." Iron man told me, handing me a card.

"Next time, Phin, Moon, juice box is on me." Spiderman said.

"You got it, Spidey!" They yelled in perfect synch. They're back. Baljeet bro-fisted Hulk and Thor waved "bye" to Buford, who waved his fish in goodbye.

"Good job, Dad!" Luna and Phineas yelled to Doof, who waved at them happily, and Perry unmasked safely and walked over to Phineas, who petted him on the head.

"Good day." Luna and Phineas said in synch.

"With its ups and downs." I agreed.

* * *

***Irving is dragged across the room to bring him to the dungeon*Well, we re-captured the escaped Irving. Hopefully he stays in this time. **

**Justice: Hopefully. **

**Irving: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Everyone: NO!**

**Amarante: *hits Irving with a rock* bad stalker! **

**Justice: uh... review... I guess. **


	2. Update

**Update:**

**I am fully aware of this story being similar to iheartphinabella05's story "Fragile feels". I wrote this on a pad of paper an hour before midnight last Saturday. I do NOT own the arguement scene, and the only thing I DO own is Luna Flynn-Fletcher. And, I have already planned a sequel to this. Mission Marvel 2, to compesate for this. **


End file.
